


Everlasting Possession

by Miazuki_Elementia2388



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff and Smut, For Me, Fucking, Hell, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, SortaSpookyChallenge, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Wrote this on google docs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miazuki_Elementia2388/pseuds/Miazuki_Elementia2388
Summary: My OC and Alastor gettin it on in my furst smut...Yeah.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Everlasting Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, whooo. Um Hi, I'm Miazuki Elementia but you can just call me Mia and this is my first smut ^^ It's probably terrible and I'm sorry you had to see this...Clusterfuck of teenage hormones but hey, it's the internet and we love it here. 
> 
> There is a bit of a vague plot so if any explanation is needed I won't mind giving some more insight. Maria the Doe Demon/The Soul Seeing Witch/Sorceress of Bones/Alastor's Little Black Rose, belongs to me and only me. If you would like to use her in a story for whatever reason, please ask first. Don't be one of those people. Please.
> 
> I suppose I wrote this just to get the idea outta my head but, also as a test to see how other people like my writing. So constructive criticism is allowed but I will not tolerate any out right bullying towards be because I suck. So if you have anything bad to say just exit stage left please. 
> 
> And with that being said, um..Enjoy the story? I guess. I mean you don't have too if you don't want to, but if you didn't want to you wouldnct be here...Okay lemme shut up. 
> 
> Have Fun!! ^^

"How did this even happen?" Maria thought as a sharp thrust made her back bow off the bed with a silent curse. One minute she was arguing with Alastor, next minute, she was pinned on the bed receiving probably some of the best sex she'd ever get..

Alastor's pounding was relentless and Maria was starting to slip up with keeping herself rebellious. The first two rounds were easy. The typical 'kiss and make up', soft cuddly vanilla intercourse was barely even a challenge for her, if anything she savored it. The way he touched her sent shivers down her spine, his lips were slightly chapped but that didn't stop them from being warm and soft, gentle praises with hushed moans made the moment all the more euphoric. 

Round three and four got a bit more intense, it was filled with light scratches, a few hickeys, a bite mark here and there, but over all it maintained the softness and unspoken love from the beginning. 

Now to round five was surprising to say the least..It was like Alastor had snapped, because before Maria had time to recover from her last high, she found herself with her arms pinned above her head while receiving sharp bites and claw scratches.

Number six was where she thought she wasn't gonna make it. The pace had increased and the room became hotter as the level of intimacy rose along with the natural static that Alastor's person let off, Maria's body was able to withstand the Radio Demon's change the first time but she was slowly losing it now. Her hips were up in the air and she let out a few hissed laced moans as Alastor's claws began to make small indents from where he was gripping her too tight. 

Everything from her neck down to her thighs were marked up with bruises, bitemarks, and all that was in between. Alastor's hips rolled expertly over her sweet spot causing her to purr in delight despite her nearing overstimulation. Alastor's ears perked up as he heard the rumbling in her chest, smirking to himself, he leaned down by her neck and whispered in her ear. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying yourself darling." He said in a sensual voice. Maria ceased her purring immediately and turned away from him. 

"M'not...It's a ahh..Normal bodily reaction.." She whimpered. "It has nothing to do with you.." Alastor paused and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" 

Pulling out and lowering her hips to the bed, Alastor laced his fingers with hers and started peppering small kisses over a small exposure of her neck that he missed. Glancing at him out of her peripheral vision, she began to wonder what he was scheming. "What are you do-?!" Maria was cut off by her own shriek as white hot pleasure, slammed into her. Her fingers flexed and tighted underneath Alastor's own as she tried to scramble for purchase. 

"Such a silly little doe you are," He said. "This is a punishment for you after all. It isn't very effective if your enjoying the whole thing, don't you think?" Kissing her cheek and giving another brutal thrust that had Maria's eyes crossing for a second, the Radio Demon purred at her newly found submissive state and smirked. "Let's up the stakes, shall we?"

All the doe could do was whimper as one of Alastor's games started. "Here are the rules. I'm going to ask you some simple questions and you answer them truthfully, if I catch you lying, I'll be sure you regret it." A simple shift of his hips punctuated his sentence, he could feel the soft fur of Maria's tail tickle his stomach as it wagged back in forth in her reluctant admittance to bliss. Alastor rested his upper body on Maria and started slowly rocking his hips against hers, it was enough so that he was still moving but not too harsh or soft. It also gave Maria a chance to catch her breath, her body relaxed at the slow pace and butterfly kisses, while she tried not to think to hard on the parts of her body that ached. 

She was in a tight spot. On one hand, she was going to be forced to give up secrets she swore to take to the grave. One the other, she couldn't lie about any of it, lest she wanted to face Alastor's wrath. She was caught in the hands of the devil, what's worse she was completely at his mercy, a spot Maria promised never to get into yet here she was. She cursed to herself silently as Alastor's questions began. 

They began pretty simple, stuff like 'Were you the one who kept messing up my room when you first discovered your powers?', 'Did you pull my tail that one time?, and 'You stole my jambalaya yesterday didn't you?'. Luckily for Maria, those were easy 'yes' questions, and this kept up for a few minutes. But then Alastor's questions became harder to say yes to. The icing on the cake was when he asked her, "Did you sleep with Sebastian in a replacement for me?"

Similar to her boss, Maria could be very prideful but she could also get as equally as embarrassed, if one wanted her to admit to something flustering, they'd have to wrangle her for the truth, assuming they could see through her lies. So when Alastor asked her that, she had to think of something good on the fly. The answer was 'yes' but, why stroke his ego when it was already the size of jupiter? Putting on her best 'are you serious face' she turned to him and spoke with disbelief in her voice. 

"J-Just because we're doing this doesn't mean you should flatter yourself. Why would I do something like that?" Maria cursed at the studdering in her voice as her and Alastor made eye contact. Releasing one of Maria's hands, he gently grabbed her chin and faced her to him, stroking his thumb over her cheek he whispered. "Now, now darling, don't forget what I said. If you lie to me, you may regret it…" 

'Even his whispers sound deadly..' Maria thought. She was aware this was his way of giving her one last chance to come clean, but she refused. Her pride stood strongly in the way she'd rather suffer a brutal beat down then admit her feelings. "I'm not lying.." She said, feigning the best innocent voice she could muster up. The Radio Demon sighed, suddenly a rough pull at Maria's hair had her whincing, and a sharp bite on her shoulder made her cry out. 

Alastor had bitten her again, but this time it was around her sigle, he gave the new wound a few licks to soothe it before going back to her ear. "Such a shame, you always insist on doing things the hard way. I did warn you though." 

'..Fuck!..' Maria thought. A hard thrust on to her sweet spot nearly made the doe scream. Not giving her time to recover, Alastor set a steady rythum of harsh thrusts into Maria's aching body. He practically reveled in the fact that she was in such a state and that he was the one that brought her there. He felt her fingers flex under his, her ears and tail wagging or twitching in agonizing pleasure, her walls fluttered around him as she struggled to keep up with the force he was putting into his tempo. The room was fulled with lewd talking as Alastor tried to get the witch to confess, the stickiness of humid intamicy, and thick static was almost suffocating. The smell of sweat was in the air, along with the smell of the doe's juices mixing with the Radio Demon's. Blackberries, coffee, and the faint metallic scent of blood never smelled so good..

Maria tried to silence herself with a pillow as she could feel another incoming orgasm, but Alastor was having none of it. Grabbing hold of her hair again, he tugged her head back sharply and picked up his pace. "Just admit it my dear. Tell the truth and I promise, I'll slow down for you." Maria shook her head 'no' in defiance. "Then scream for me, let all of Hell know that you are mine!" He said with a sharp growl. 

The witch was stubborn to a fault, and refused to let him humiliate her, even if it was just them. Maria knew that Alastor was aware of her lying and he knew that she'd probably blackout on him before giving him a verbal answer. But even the most prideful spirit can be broken and Alastor planned on doing just that. She mistook his goal though, he wasn't doing this in a means to humiliate her but for something more, for something they both wanted...

Her nails dug themselves into the matress, piercing through the sheets and straight into the stuffing of the bed as Alastor's brutal pace increased, she whined, she moaned, and she screamed out his name as her orgasm ripped through her body almost painfully. 

Her heterochromic eyes rolled into the back of her head with tears of pure pleasure threatening to spill, she was whimpering in bliss as she tried to come back down to reality. Alastor groaned at Maria's sudden tightness and began to slow down again. He wasn't ready just yet, he still needed a few things from her and would hold out until then. He was a demon, he could go on for the next week if he wanted too, but he didn't have that kinda time considering who he was dealing with. 

Quickly flipping her body over rather harshly, he could finally see all of Maria's face and it was an image he'd treasure forever. Maria's eyes were locked with Alastor's as small tears of pleasure ran down her blushing cheeks, her eyebrows were forroewed upwards as he could hear the purring within her heavy panting, her body shined in the thin layer of sweat that clung to her body, his markings making her look even more delicious then she already did. In short, his little doe had never looked more beautiful than she did now and Alastor could take pride in knowing that it was all because of him. 

She looked so desperate, so powerless, so completely at his mercy and the best thing was, he was the one that made her like this. Not Sebastian, not some other demon, but him and only him. This made Alastor's feral instincts kick in, but he wouldn't act on them yet, it was a bit too soon. Cupping her face gently, Alastor kissed away her tears and watched as her body trembled lightly from his thrust, Maria's sensitivity was through the roof causing even the smallest shift of his hips to make her squirm. 

"No more.." She whimpered with closed eyes. "No more.." 

Alastor smirked, he couldn't help but to find some sick pleasure in how pathetic she sounded. 'I've got you now' he thought. Gripping her chin gently, he turned her face to look at him, one clawed thumb rested on her lips. Maria opened her lids sluggishly and Alastor could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He scooted up so that he hovered over her and nuzzled his forehead against her own. "Of course my little doe, no more," He whispered lovingly. A sigh in relief. "Right after I get two more things out of you." A groan followed by a whine tumbled from her lips as Maria tried to scoot away, only to be gripped by her thighs and yanked back down onto the very long and thick appendage that belonged to the Radio Demon. 

The sudden force made her clench her teeth from her sore body. "Alastor I'm tired, I can't take anymore right now.." She said in a frustrated whine. "Then tell the truth, if you do we can end this right here and now. If not, I'll just boldly assume your being dramatic again and our little game can keep going~" The deer demon's narrow hips began to rut into Maria's small body with a purpose and she began to wither around with the feeling of overstimulation taking hold of her. 

Grabbing his wrist from the hand he had on her lips, her smaller hands began to squeeze it in a feeble attempt to get him to stop, or at least slow down. She hated the part of her that was enjoying this absolute torcher but couldn't deny or fight it. A few sharp thrusts to the small bundle of nerves nestled deep inside her small body is what finally snapped the strings of her pride. 

"Ahnn-Okay! Okay! I-I'll tell the truth just please slow down!" She cried out pathetically. Alastor's attention was caught and he began to ease up on her. "Oh? Will you really?~" Another spot on stroke had her scrambling for relief. "Yes! I-I promise!" 

She closed her eyes and turned her head to where her hair could cover up one side of her face. 'I fuckin hate this!!' She thought with a scowl. The blush on her cheeks and on the tip of her ears was something awful but she'd have to suck it up right now if she ever wanted to walk again. "I slept with Sebastian in replacement for you..There I said it." Maria growled bitterly not making eye contact with him, if she did she'd probably slap him. Alastor couldn't fight the cheshire grin on his face as she spoke. Oh how the might have fallen! He finally got her to confess, but it wasn't enough, oh no. He needed more, he wanted more, and he intended to get it. 

A soft rocking of narrow hips made Maria snap her attention back to the red and black haired demon. "What are you doing? I answered your question?" She practically sobbed out. Alastor hummed. "Yes you did and I am very proud of you for it. But there's still somethings I need you to say. Like why did you allow that disgusting bastard to touch you?" Alastor knew if he wanted to get more answers out of her, now was the time to do it, and he had to do it without any mercy. 

Gray skinned hips snapped up and into scar littered thighs as Alastor started pounding into the smaller demon with a aggressive fever. He gave it his all as Maria's stubbornness began to crack and crumble in his hands. 

"I did it because I knew you would never love me back! And if you did it'd probably be a trick for you try and break me down!" 

"So he was the better choice?" Alastor sneered. 

"At least he was honest! I couldn't trust you! I didn't want to but you made me feel like I had no choice!" 

The force from Alastor's thrusts somehow increased as his antlers cracked and snapped with the growth rate they were reaching. 

"So that made it okay for you to let him take my place?!" He shouted with rage and distortion clear in his voice. 

Maria's back bowed of the bed as tears of sweet pain and bitter pleasures ran down her face non-stop. She was being pushed to her limit with the tip of Alastor's dick kissing against the barriers of her womb. 

"Why do you even care?!" She asked.

"I care because you are mine!" He yelled in frustration. "No other demon in Hell is supposed you have your attention but me! Your smile, your laughter, your affections, even your lust shouldn't be targeted towards anyone else but me!" Alastor was seething. Why couldn't she get this simple process through her head?!

Her normal emotions over clouded her lust for a moment as she looked at him square on. "You told me yourself that I am no value to you. I'm just a tool for you to use one minute and throw away the next! I wasn't going to put myself through a position that I'd just get hurt or killed in! I wasn't worth it to you, so I had to make the hard decision that you were no longer worth it to me…" 

The tears of mixed emotions were now tears of heartache and pain. Maria lightly sobbed as she came to terms of what she said, what she'd been holding back, she had been fighting for so long and ran so far, only for her fears to catch up with her and reality to stand in front of her like a brick wall that would not be destroyed. 

Alastor stopped abruptly as he processed her words. No longer worth it? Is that what he was to her now? Is this really how he made her feel, after all they've been through, this was what he had become to her? Alastor let go of Maria's chin and leaned down so his chest was flushed with hers. He felt his chest tighten a bit and he frowned at her small hiccups and sobs, kissing her close eyelids and then her lips, Alastor cupped one side of her face with all the care in there world and tried to draw her back to him.

"Maria, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me. Please darling…" 

It took a moment but Maria reluctantly opened her green and burgundy colored orbs, staring at him with a hint of fear and a flood of words that were still left unspoken. 

"Is this how you've been seeing me lately? Uncaring and worthless?" He chuckled darkly and looked to the side. 

"..I'm sorry..I couldn't help it." She muttered with a sigh. "After our fight that day, about what happened with Vox and Val. I realised that you were disgusted with me and I was kidding myself in thinking otherwise..What a fool I was to think that you actually needed me. That hurt Alastor, it honestly did. You have more power over me that I'm willing to admit and that was a prime example of it." 

Maria's expression changed from sad gto determined as she gave Alastor the strongest look she could. She wanted him to see the fire burning bright in her eyes, she wanted him to see how even though he broke her down all the way to her core, she got her ass right back up and kept it moving. 

"But I couldn't let that hold me down, I couldn't let your words screw me over forever. The way I saw it, if that was honestly how you thought of me, there was nothing that I could do except move on this after life." Placing a hand over the one cupping her cheek, she gave a small kiss into his palm and looked him in the eyes deeply and passionately. 

"You are worth it, you'll always be worth it to me, no matter what. But I cannot allow you to rule me, for any reason. I..I can't let you be the end of me. Falling in love with the devil would naturally put anyone in danger, my feelings for you have been killing me slowly everyday, but I refuse to die. Right here, right now, tell me that you are all or nothing for me..If it is nothing then this will be the last time we ever do something like this, if it is all then, I guess I won't have to fight anymore...

Alastor looked at Maria wide eyed as she spoke, she had placed all her cards on the table, and it was his move. Only this move would be the one to end the game between them forever. Alastor grinned, before laughing a bit. In a strange way, he could see how he had gotten here with her. 

"My little black rose, you've grown and blossomed into something I never expected." A clawed thumb rubbed her cheek and a content silence filled the air.

"I am sorry, for making you feel like this. I'm sorry for being unfair and putting you in such a position. I can't be surprised that you thought me worthless for a while, the deal between us states that I am yours, just as much as you are mine.." 

Maria giggled softly at the memory. Mostly finding amusement on how she tricked the famous Radio Demon into being her own slave for a while. 

"The night of our fight, I didn't really mean any of what I said. As you know I'm not the best at vocalizing my emotions, so being sent mix signals along with my anger coming from an unknown source, I can understand how that'd make anyone upset. It's about time I clear that up, no?" 

Maria her tears did not stop, nor did the tremble in her lip as she listened to his voice, his real voice. One that didn't have the typical static interference or radio filter she was used to, no, this was purely Alastor, not the smiling serial killer, not the powerful overload, not even the Radio Demon, it was just Alastor, as raw as he would allow himself to be right now. 

"I love you, darling." He said finally with a sigh. "I know you already belong to me but, please," Alastor's ruby red eyes looked into Maria's mixed ones and he smiled, a genuine smile. "Say you'll me mine and mine alone." He didn't have to ask her twice, because Maria crashed her lips on his with all the built up emotions she had been harboring for months now. 

The deer demon kissed her back with just as much passion and a hint of possessive nature if one squinted enough. Alastor's hips began to rock into the doe once more. Throughout the heartfelt moment, the Radio Demon tried to ignore the aching and throbbing need between his own thighs. There was a time and a place for everything. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Alastor grimaced as he tried to keep himself under control for just a few more seconds. "Don't suppose you can hold out for another round, dear?" He asked with a waver in his voice. In all honesty, Maria highly doubted it but she agreed to his needs anyway. 

"I can try," She said, sighing softly from the friction between her legs. "But don't panic if I blackout on you." A giggle escaped her lips as Alastor chuckled back and got comfortable in the crook of her neck. 

"Deal. You may want to hold on to me my rose, I believe the your mattress can take anymore of your assaults." Heeding his lecture, Maria wrapped her arms around his thin neck and pecked him on the cheek as a green light for him to begin. 

Alastor gave a few more soft, experimental thrusts before his feral instincts kicked it again, this time revving at full throttle. He let out a predatorial growl and began to slam, snap, and pound into Maria with reckless abandon. Her sweet spot was already beyond abuse and her over sensitivity made it so much worse in the bestest of ways. 

The half-doe, half-human hybrid took it like a champ. A whining, crying, groaning, moaning champ but, a champ none the less. Maria's hands were balled up so tight around Alastor's neck until her knuckles turned white, she honestly didn't want to scratch him but a slight angle change in his hips had that idea two shits to the wind as her nails pierced his skin. 

Alastor's jagged teeth clenched tightly in the buzzing warmth that Maria's cavern was wrapping him up so tightly in. His ears twitched as he heard her moaning his name in what seemed like a song, for him and him alone. Her voice was beautiful and for a second, he swore she was an angel sent down from Heaven just for him.   
She must have thought she was too loud Maria's hands covered her mouth in an attempts to be quiet, it was very unlady like, with how loud she was being, not to mention absolutely embarrassing but she couldn't help it. Her walls were tender, her senses where dialed up to eleven so she could feel litteraly every groove, every bulging vein, and the faint heartbeat of a dire need for release. Plus, the pressure growing in her gut was all to much, waayy to much. 

"Alastor please!" She groaned loudly, trying to keep her mind from slipping and never returning. "I know darling, I know. Just a little more, hold on just a little more. Your doing so well, my little rose." He praised her softly in response with a slight trail of drool falling from his lips as he pampered the side of her face and neck in rough kisses. Maria could feel the all to familiar warmth in her stomach grow as the tip of Alastor practically made out with the borderline of her womb. His claws dug themselves into her hips harshly as the knot in her stomach began to unravel. Her small body convulsed violently under Alastor's thin one, her eyes had tears falling from them as she swam in a sea of pure, unfiltered ecstasy. It washed over her in large unforgiving waves and her vision turned a hot white. She drooled, she cursed, she moaned out Alastor's name like it was akin to a sob as she swore she saw her own soul leaving her body.

That was all the push Alastor needed from her to get his last strings to snap. Stuffing his face into the crook of her neck and letting out fluctuations of high and low static, Alastor released let out a moan of pure male pleasure. His hips studdered and his rhythm got sloppy, he settled himself into her lower body, as his seed spilled into the deepest parts of her. Alastor's hips began to roll flushed against her own and he let out small babbles of praise, groans, and murmmered her sweet little name like it was a montra.

After the both of them came down from their highs and Alastor tuned himself back in, the Radio Demon used his last reminets of energy to snap them into new night ware. Maria had a short red night gown, while Alastor had a pair of silk slacks and decided to remain shirtless for the night. They pulled the covers over themselves and snuggled into one another, Al's thinner body wrapped around Maria's smaller one and he kissed her forehead, receiving a chin kiss in return. 

"I love you, Maria.."

"I love you too, Alastor.


End file.
